Lucifer's Tongue
by Kat Katharine
Summary: Brandy sullivan, a sixteen year old from Manhatten, NY, works for the most unimaginable boss; none other than Satan himself. But when Brandy's faith in "Luke" is tested, she runs away from him and all her work. She stumbles upon the Voice of Truth, which leads her to the most amazing discovery about her old employer...
1. Prolouge

"Come on, kid. Either you know, or you don't. What harm could come of a little info?" My green eyes flutter up to the man standing above me. My silence has yet to be broken. I grunt at him. "Really, kid, this isn't gonna kill you. You give us some information about your friends, bata-big, bata-boom; you're free to scoot-a-loot all the way back home."

Glare.

"Listen, Brand. Can I call you Brand?"

Glare.

"Brand, you aren't gonna leave this room till we get something out of you, and until then, you can sit right here. I've got all night."

Glare. But this time, I'm glaring at the "mirror" in front of me. I hope my Poker face is working. Because I'm FREAKING OUT!

Good cop sits on the table in front of me. We stare at each other. "Two can play this game Brandy," he says with a smirk. _I have yet to speak. You've already lost, "kid," _I think. I smile at the retort. Had I not promised myself not to open my mouth, I would say it. "What's so funny?" I just devilishly smile. I have training to intimidate. After all, I do work for evil.

"Can we make a deal? Anything coming to mind? You can have anything you want, if you wanna make this deal." I chuckle, finally deciding to speak.

"I'll talk," I say with a sigh. I pick up a pencil and mess with it. My feet find their way up to the table top, and I'm looking really relaxed.

"She speaks!" he hollers, and I roll my eyes. "What's Brandy got in her little mind that she wants to say?"

"You idiot cops. Did you really think I'd just given up?"

"Well, you are a teenager; you aren't that hard to break."

"Oh, is that the new stereotype? We're all ill willed and easy to get through to? When's the last time you've had a," and here I put finger quotes, "'Kid,' sit here and not have a hint of rebellion? I'm interested in your deal."

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

"I'll talk-"

"You've said that"

"I wasn't done. You should really work on listening instead of interrupting. I'll talk, but not here."

"So what, am I supposed to take you somewhere?"

"I can get there myself, but ya'll can't come in your little flashy-lights car. It won't fit. You'll need motorcycles."

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you go out on a motorcycle?"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad! I mean, just think, You get to know every single detail about…something…but all you need is a motorcycle!" Good Cop isn't buying my wonderful deal. "It's a wonderful place, just off the coast. A little rock that juts of the bay; a beautiful little thing."

"How can we get to the island with just motorcycles?"

"Oh, just tricks of the trade. A little thing I learned. But I do have to have something from my house first. Can't do my -trick- without it."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to come out with a government vehicle, let you get anything you want from your house, and then make me watch a little magic trick that gets us into the middle of the ocean on motorcycles? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well, I'll just leave it at your naïveté. And stereotypical generalizations." I smirk. I've confused him. "Look. I'm talking to one person, at one place, and at one time. If you don't meet my standards, I won't be meeting yours."

Good Cop sighs. "What time?"

"The noon of a full moon."

"Midnight?"

"When the moon's light licks the whole ocean, when it is at it's highest point, the noon of Full moon has risen, the eagle of night taken flight," I chant. I make my eyes like slits; not a full glare, but not a regular look.

"Here's my conditions. I need four guards on you, weapons at all times. You have to be accompanied by us, and no tricks."

"I believe we've come to terms, Officer. Congratulations."

"When's the next full moon?"

"Tonight."

"Ten minutes and you get your magic trick toy."

"Good."

"Be ready."

Good Cop leaves. "Off to Lucifer's Tongue we go."


	2. Full Moons and Dirt Bikes

"Brandy, hurry up!"

"That moon won't be up there forever." My brothers and best friend move quickly to the end of the road, trying to get me to walk faster.

"I'm tired! We usually ride dirt bikes anyway," I lie, trying not to give away the reason I'm slacking. "Besides, it's not like we'll be punished for being late."

"You're right. We'll be punished for not showing up. When's the next full moon, Brandy?" I roll my eyes. But my brother is right. We can't face any wrath any time soon.

"Look," Michael says. "If we don't get there on time, you know Luke won't be happy. And if we don't get there on time, the moon won't be up long enough for us to get there. And you know what that means," We walk on in silence, knowing exactly what would happen if we disobey Luke.

"Guys, I don't know if we should be doing this."

"What do you plan on doing instead, Brandy?" Daemon asks; arms akimbo.

"Stay here. Live. Not fall into a language of deceit." My best friend, Brayden, stops and turns to me. "Brandy, Luke has changed. He told us so! Don't you remember the whole story of the Tongue?" I cross my arms in front of my chest and glare at him. Then I slap my forehead.

"Guys, I left the ring!"

"Brandy, how can you be so stupid?" Michael shouts. "Well go get it!" I glance at Brayden. "Can you…"

"Come on, Brandy." Brayden walks to me. He shoves his hands in his pockets and we start to my house.

"You really don't want to go, do you?" I look up to his eyes, a least two heads above me.

"It's just, Luke doesn't really appeal to me anymore, and, you know, going around and doing his biding isn't exactly a walk in the park." Brayden falls silent. "I know." I stop short, stunned. "You do?"

"I don't feel safe. Luke's breathing down our backs every second, and if we trip once…" His voice falls away. We walk on in silence for a while.

"Have you ever thought of running away from him?" Luke asks suddenly, as if he's really considering it.

"What? Have you gone crazy? Run away from Luke?"

"Well you were just complaining about being Luke's slave… Is it absurd to run away from slave driven work?"

"I don't wanna be caught. That's all. What would happen if Luke found out?"

"There you go with the 'what would happen if Luke found out'! It's crap! What could he possibly do to us? Brandy, think about it. We could bring him the ring tonight, go with it, then run away before the next full moon. Luke would never know where we went, when we left, and how we got away." I don't respond at first. "It's suicidal," I say finally.

"No it's not. You won't believe what I've found out about Luke."

"Good for you. I favor my life, and you should too. I could care less about Luke's history, I just know that now is now and I'm not messing with the present day Luke. You shouldn't either." We don't say anything else the rest of the way home. I glance behind me at the moon, which is almost at its peak. I sprint two blocks, aware that every second we're late is another second for Luke to build up anger.

"You get the ring. "I'll have to get the bike ready and find our gear. We won't be able to walk back on time. It will take too long," I say. Brayden nods in understanding. I run into the garage to fill up my dirt bike's gas tank. While it's being filled, I look for our helmets and pads. Brayden comes in with a clump of dirt- that only we can identify.

"Got it. You ready?"

"Ya. Here," I throw him the helmet and gloves. "We'll have to take the shortcut." Brayden mutters something that sounds like suicide.

"What?" I ask, trying to push anger from my voice.

"Talk about suicide…" I roll my eyes and straddle the seat. "Get on."


End file.
